Bittersweet
by shadowkittyxX
Summary: Falling in love with someone who's too old for you can cause a lot of problems, especially when that person works for your mum. While Ash doesn't seem to care, Dawn is having a serious problem with it. Add in Ash's brother who is actually Dawn's age and her best guy friend who could possibly be falling for her and you get a bluenette with a seriously complicated life.


**Helloooo :) yeah, i know what you're thinking "oh my god, ANOTHER story?!" well, just to let you know, I'm gonna be deleting "Student of The Year" soon. I got a mix of positive and negative reviews and just from my own opinion i didn't really want to watch the movie over and over again to remember all the scenes. Plus this idea came to mind and i kinda wanted to do this one more :) I really hope you like it!****  
**

**I'm uploading it in honour of my birthday two days ago (25th July) so no being mean to me! :( **

**Just letting you know now that the shippings are primarily Pearl, Contest and Cavalier. There will be some Novel here and there and might be some Twinleaf but the strongest will be Pearl and Cavalier so please don't complain that you don't want there to be ****cavaliershipping in this story. It's my story and I'll put whatever shipping I want. If you don't like, then don't read - simple as that. **

**anyways, please give this story a chance, I told Angelcutepie about it and she loved the idea which means that it has to be at least a little good. She is, after all, an amazing writer with awesome skill and taste so anything she recommends has to be good :) Speaking of her, if you haven't read her stories, I urge you to read them - they're so good! *o* **

**okay, enough of the super long author's note XD if you find any mistakes then please let me know :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE IN THIS STORY. I own nothing but the plot line and the occasional OC that might come in for like half a chapter. **

**You may begin now :)**

* * *

A young bluenette sighed as she parked her car outside a large mansion. The magazine company she worked for had just won 'Best Magazine of 2013' and naturally, her boss would want to celebrate. Despite only working part-time, Dawn Berlitz was a model for the magazine '_Chic'_ and a very good one at that. Unfortunately, she was still a B-class, so she was only ever on the inside when she really wanted to be on the cover.

"Well, Dawn, you should be grateful you're even a B-class…it's rare a part-time model gets that kind of status." She mumbled to herself while getting out of the car "Heck, you should be grateful you even have this job."

She _was_ supposed to bring a guest with her but of course, she was 'forever alone'. In all honesty, she didn't even want to come to this party, but her best friend, Barry Jun, had forced her. Her other two best friends that worked with her, May Maple and Drew Hayden, were on a date so they wouldn't be showing up tonight.

The four had attended high school together and were also attending the same university, albeit not all of them were taking the same degrees. Dawn and May were doing a Bachelor of Arts and majoring in fashion design. It was Dawn's dream to become a fashion designer someday and have her own designer label while May was amazing at textiles and design so they had decided to make their dreams come true together. Barry was also doing a Bachelor of Arts but he was majoring in photography, as it was his dream to become a famous photographer. Drew on the other hand, was doing a double degree of Arts and Psychology.

As a part of their degree, Barry and May had gotten an internship at _'Chic'_ as a way to boost their résumé's for when they finished university and got out into the real world. Barry started off as an assistant photographer and May as an assistant to the stylist but once their internship was finished; their boss offered them proper part-time jobs since she thought they worked so well.

How Dawn and Drew wound up working there too was unbelievable in the bluenette's opinion. One day she had given Drew a ride to the agency to pick up May and as soon as they entered the building and came into view of the boss, she almost squealed, claiming that Dawn was the perfect model for her and after eyeing Drew, she decided he would be her new photo editor.

Go figure.

So, here she was, standing outside a gigantic mansion wondering whether to ring the doorbell or just leave and tell Barry she felt sick. He had been told to show up early that night because he had to take photos – poor guy.

Before she even realised, she had pressed the doorbell and the door opened only seconds later to reveal a beautiful brunette woman. She was in her mid-forties but she didn't look a day over thirty. Her chocolate locks were tied up in a bun with a strand falling down on either side to frame her face. She was wearing a floor length, midnight black dress with the top half made of silk and the bottom of lace, complimented with a pair of black heels.

"Dawn, sweetie, you've come so late that I thought you weren't going to show!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Ketchum, I just had some last minute work to do on an essay for Uni." The bluenette lied easily. She obviously couldn't tell her boss that she didn't want to come in the first place.

"That's fine, darling, at least you're here now." She ushered her inside "And looking beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Mrs Ketchum." Dawn couldn't help but blush as she looked down at her own attire.

She was wearing a sleeveless, ocean-blue dress that went down to just above her knees. It zipped up at the front from her waistline upwards and there was only a tiny neckline so it wasn't revealing at all. The sides of the dress were pleated while the front and back were straight and she had a blue belt with a buckle around her waist to highlight her curves. She was wearing silver heels and a bracelet in her right hand to match the silver of the belt buckle. All in all, she looked elegant and at the same time, wasn't dressed too mature for her age.

"Dawn, I've told you a thousand times to just call me Delia." The woman shook her head "You'll never learn, will you?"

"But you're my boss, I couldn't possibly call you by your first name." Dawn protested and Delia sighed

"Alright, suit yourself." She then smiled "There are waiters coming around with champagne flutes and finger foods so keep your eyes peeled. Till then, why don't you mingle with some of the boys here?" She winked "Considering you came alone and all."

"Yeah, if I can find anyone here worth my time." The bluenette snorted "Most of the guys that work at the agency are total pervs."

"I'm sure you can find at least _one_ boy here who doesn't want to get into your pants." She couldn't help but smirk "Although I'm sure it'll be hard considering your dress. It doesn't reveal anything but it hugs your figure perfectly. Those boys are going to be going crazy."

"I sure hope not…" She mumbled before walking into the hall where everyone else was already hanging around with flutes in their hands and locked in conversations.

She scanned the room for a mop of blonde hair and a camera but was having no luck "Barry, where are you?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled, thinking that Barry had found her "Thank god, I thought I was going to be- oh." Her smile fell into a frown when she saw a russet haired boy standing in front of her.

"'Sup Dee-Dee?" He winked

"Hi Kenny." She replied drily "Have you seen Barry?"

"Why do you care about him so much?" Kenny narrowed his onyx eyes "He's just a lame-o photographer, he's not a model like us. He has no status."

"Kenny, you're a C-class _hand_ model. Your hand appears in photos for men's watches and on occasion, rings – _you're_ the one with no status." Dawn glared "Don't you dare insult Barry or May or Drew for that matter as well." She saw a waiter walking around with a tray of champagne flutes and decided to use it to her advantage "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want a flute and food so good-bye!" she turned on her heel and walked over to the waiter.

"Excuse me," She tapped the man on the shoulder and grabbed a flute before walking away "Thank you!"

She downed the champagne in one hit, causing her to cringe. She'd never had it before so she figured that by drinking it quickly, she wouldn't have to taste it very much. Besides, it was just an excuse to get away from Kenny. The taste, however, wasn't that bad…as long as she drank it in one go.

"Dawn!" The bluenette turned at the sound of her name and smiled to see a blonde boy walk towards her. He was wearing a black tux over a white dress shirt and an orange tie to compliment his eyes. A 'Sony' professional camera was hanging on his neck and he lifted it up to take a picture of her before grinning.

"Barry!" She exclaimed happily "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," He gave her a sheepish look "I've been so busy taking photos of everyone like the boss lady told me to. If I don't do a good job, I'll probably get fired."

"Yeah, well stupid Kenny found me and started annoying me."

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes "He just won't give up, will he?" Before Dawn could reply, they noticed Delia walking towards them and motioning Barry over "I gotta go, but I'll be back in half an hour at the most, so go sit on one of the couches while you wait."

"Fine…" She sighed and walked away, sitting on one of the sofa and pulling out her phone to check the time. It was only eight o' clock – there was still four more hours left before she could go home. If only she had Uni tomorrow, she could've used it as her excuse to not even come here.

As a waiter passed by, she took another champagne flute, downing it just as quickly as the first. After the second drink, she was starting to get used to the taste and as a third waiter walked by her, she took the whole tray of flutes from him, despite his advice that drinking so many too quickly would make her more than a little tipsy.

And oh how right he was.

As two drinks turned into eleven, her vision started to blur slightly and her senses were becoming hazy. The bluenette shakily got up from her seat and stumbled across the floor, unaware of where she was going. It was amazing no one even bothered to notice her. Before she even realised, she had climbed the stairs to the top of the Ketchum household…somewhere she probably _wasn't_ supposed to be.

"Wow…" She mumbled as she eyed a few famous painting while walking down the hallway "I never realised she was so rich…" She stopped in front of one particular painting of a beautiful brunette in a lacy, white dress and a crown of flowers on her head. Her blue eyes were wide and full of happiness as she was portrayed to be in a dancing position. "So…pretty…"

Her admiring was cut short when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The bluenette gasped and quickly opened the nearest door, scrambling inside and closing it behind her before sighing in relief as she leaned against it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Dawn's head snapped up and her eyes widened when she realised she wasn't alone. A raven-haired boy was lying on his bed with one arm behind his head and a remote in the other. The flat-screen TV against the wall was switched on, indicating he had been watching it before she intruded. He was wearing a pair of pale blue boxers and a simple, white T-shirt, which she presumed to be his PJs.

"I…um…" Her words were slurred as she looked at him in curiosity "Who are you?" she countered with her own question.

"Are you drunk?" He raised an eyebrow and switched off the TV

"Maybe…" She giggled "I'm Dawn! Who are you?"

"Ash…" The boy, Ash, answered, looking at her in slight concern "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party!" She squealed "I work for your mum! You know, with the _'click, click, click'_?_"_ She used her thumb and index finger on both hands to make a camera as an example.

"So, you're a photographer?" A smile grew on his face as he got a better look at the girl. Calling her 'hot' would be an injustice to her – she was beautiful. She was wearing such a simple and unrevealing dress with hardly any makeup and yet, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ha-ha, photographer! My best friend is a photographer!" She giggled but stumbled slightly over her feet, landing on Ash's bed.

"Uh…do you want me to call my mum? Maybe she can take you home and-"

"No!" Dawn gasped and shook her head vigorously "I'll lose my job! And no more 'click, click, click!'"

"You know," He smirked "If you're this cute when you're drunk, then I can't imagine how cute you'd be when you're sober."

"Are you flirting with me?" A smirk grew on her lips as well "Honey, I am _way_ out of your league."

"Oh, really now?" He looked at her in mock-insult "How would you know unless you actually tried?"

"I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you're implying." The bluenette deadpanned

"Who said anything about you kissing me?" His voice became husky as he moved his face closer to hers till their noses were touching "_I'm_ the one kissing _you_." Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She let out an involuntary moan and snaked her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back onto the bed. He flipped them over so that he was on top and started to trail kisses down her neck.

That was when things got a little…heated.

* * *

Dawn groaned at the pounding in her head, trying to figure out what had happened. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to realise that she wasn't in her room. A gasp escaped her lips and she tried to sit up, but was stopped by an arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist.

'_What the hell?'_ She thought to herself as she looked up to see whom the hand belonged to, only to have her eyes widen in shock. Whoever this guy was, he was still asleep and…shirtless? She snapped her head downwards to see that she was only in her undergarments, causing her to let out a high-pitched scream and fall off the bed.

"Ow!" The boy jolted upright and covered his ears with his hands

"Wh-Who are you?" The bluenette barely managed to utter as she found her dress and used it to cover herself "What am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember, Dawn?" He pulled his hands away from his ears and looked at her in confusion before realising "Wait…you were drunk, of course you wouldn't remember."

"What are you talking ab-" She cut herself off at the sound of footsteps

"Shit! That's my mum!" The boy's eyes widened as he frantically pointed to his ensuite bathroom "Go hide in there! She can't see you!"

Dawn didn't argue and instantly ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door, she heard the door to the boy's room open.

"_Morning, mum!"_ She heard the boy chirp, trying to act as if nothing was wrong

"_Morning, sweetie,"_ That voice sounded familiar _"Did you hear that scream?"_

"_What scream?" _

"_I heard a girl scream from your room."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about…"_ He trailed off _"You slept really late last night and you're up so early…maybe you imagined it?"_

"_I guess you're right."_ She still sounded slightly unconvinced

"_Mum, why don't you go back to sleep? Your last guest left at like one in the morning and you've hardly gotten any sleep. I'll make my own breakfast today."_

Wow, this guy was really sweet to care about his mother so much. Either that or he was just trying to get rid of her so that it would be safe for the bluenette to come out –probably a bit of both. What was he talking about when he said that his mother's guests left at one?

"_Alright, Ash, but promise you won't destroy the kitchen like last time?"_

"_Promise._"

The bluenette quickly put her dress back on, but decided to leave her heels off so that it would be easier to walk. As she finished buckling the belt, she finally recognised the voice, and in turn, remembered what she was doing here.

Last night she had come to here for a celebratory party about the magazine she worked for winning 'number one magazine of the year'. Somehow, she had gotten herself completely wasted and ended up in the room of her boss' son, Ash. After that, it turned into a blur.

"Oh my god…" She whispered quietly to herself "I think I just slept with my boss' son."

As soon as she heard the door close, she opened the bathroom door and walked out, running her fingers through her hair. She took a good look at the boy in front of her and her expression turned into one of pure horror.

"Oh my god, you can't be older than seventeen."

"I'm _eighteen,_ thank you very much." He stated matter-of-factly

"I am so screwed." She ignored him and started pacing back and forth across the room "I'm going to go to jail and lose my job and then everyone will laugh at me and-"

"Whoa, relax!" Ash looked at her in confusion "What are you stressing so much over? Why would you go to jail?"

"Because I just slept with a _kid!_" She tried to keep her voice as low as possible

"Hey! What do you mean by _'kid'?_" He glared "I'm eighteen!"

"You're still a _teenager_, of course you're a kid!"

"Why does it matter so much? How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow when her expression paled.

"Twenty…" She muttered quietly before bowing her head in shame

"Oh…" realisation grew on his features, but soon turned into a suggestive grin "But I like older women."

"Excuse me?" The bluenette shot her head back up at him and glared "This may make _your_ reputation sky rocket, but it's going to _ruin_ my life!"

"Would you relax?" He rolled his eyes "We didn't go _that_ far."

"Oh thank god!" She breathed a heavy sigh of relief

"I thought you would've figured that out already since there wouldn't be any pain between your legs."

"Yeah, that would be a great indicator if-" She clamped her mouth shut as she realised she'd said too much. The raven-haired boy looked at her in complete surprise.

"You've had…you're not a…?"

"I have to go." She said quickly, ignoring his protests, before carefully opening the door, making sure Mrs Ketchum was gone and then ducking out of the room.

She swiftly made her way down the winding staircase and straight out the door. She didn't stop until she was inside her car and had driven a safe distance from the mansion. That was the last time she was ever going to drink again.

"I can't believe I almost told him…" She mumbled to herself, remembering how she had revealed her deepest, darkest secret to him. Granted, he didn't know the whole story, but he new enough to label her as a slut. There were only three other people in the entire world that knew her secret and they were May, Drew and Barry.

"As long as I never see him again, it shouldn't be a problem." She tried to reassure herself before moaning at a thought "Unless he tells his mum…then I'm done for."

She reached her home in a record time of five minutes and ran inside her house before any of her neighbours could see her. The second she locked the door; she hung her keys on the hook and sighed in relief.

"Thank god I don't have to go to work or have Uni today." She mumbled to herself and walked up the stairs to her room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"AH!" Dawn shrieked and put a hand over her heart, turning around to see her housemate glaring at her "Oh my god, May, you scared me!"

"Oh really?" The girl had light brunette hair and sapphire eyes exactly like Dawn's, except hers were narrowed in anger "Well _you_ scared _me_ when you decided to pull a Houdini last night and not come back home! Do you have any idea how many times I called you?"

"I'm sorry!" The bluenette looked at her best friend apologetically "But I have a totally valid explanation."

"I'm waiting…" She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest

"It's a long story."

"Well neither of us have Uni or work so we have _plenty _of time."

"Alright," She sighed in defeat "I'll tell you, but first can I change out of this?" she gestured to her outfit and May nodded before eyeing her properly.

"You should probably shower and fix up your face too…you look like you just came back from a one-night-stand." A crimson blush grew on Dawn's cheeks and the brunette's jaw dropped "You _didn't_?!"

"Not exactly…" She looked at her best friend sheepishly "Let me get fixed up and I'll explain everything."

"I'll make us both some hot chocolate." Her features softened and she disappeared in the direction of the stairs while Dawn went inside her room.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door before looking up at herself in the mirror. Her appearance was less than appealing. Whatever was left of her lip-gloss was completely smeared, her eyeliner was a little smudged and her hair looked like a lion's mane.

"I can't believe Ash didn't laugh at me when he saw this." The bluenette shook her head and used a makeup removal tissue to wipe away whatever makeup was left. While she was doing this, she noticed at least six, small, purple marks on her neck, causing her cheeks to turn pink. They may not have gone all the way last night, but if there were _this many _hickeys on her neck and she woke up in her undergarments…then they definitely did something.

She quickly brushed her teeth before turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up. Once it was warm enough, she undressed and stepped inside. The warm water felt relaxing as it beat against her skin, soaking her hair till his flattened out from it's frizzy state. She rubbed exfoliator onto her face to get rid of any bits of makeup that she may had missed and then used the body wash on herself while she waited for it to set. After a few minutes, she washed out the exfoliator and shampooed her hair before washing it out, repeating the process and then adding some conditioner.

This whole process took her about twenty minutes and it wasn't until May started knocking on the door that she realised it was time to get out. Reluctantly, then bluenette turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping out of the shower and using another towel to dry her hair till it was no longer dripping and only damp. She grabbed her pyjamas and a fresh set of undergarments she had pulled out earlier and got dressed before exiting the bathroom. She was home the whole day, so why dress up?

"Took you long enough." May rolled her eyes while handing a mug to her bluenette best friend and then taking a seat on the bed, gesturing for the other girl to sit next to her. "Okay, so tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Nodding, Dawn narrated the entire part of the story that she remembered to the other girl, all the way until she came home. The whole time, the brunette remained silent, listening to every single word intently until she finally finished.

"Wow…so you almost slept with our boss' son who is only eighteen after somehow managing to get drunk off champagne?" She raised an eyebrow "Dawn Berlitz, your life just became _seriously_ complicated."

"There's no need to rub it in, May." She glared at her best friend, even though she knew that wasn't the brunette's intention "I'm just worried that he'll tell Mrs Ketchum and then she'll fire me!"

"Well…from what you told me about Ash, I don't think he will, but you better keep your guard up, just in case."

"Yeah…"

"I still can't believe you got drunk off _champagne_." May snickered and Dawn whacked her arm

"Hey, it's _alcohol_, and any alcohol can get you drunk if you have enough. I had like _eleven_ of them and I downed them in one shot which made it hit me harder and faster."

"You know, if Barry hadn't disappeared and Kenny hadn't shown up – this wouldn't have happened."

"I know right?" The bluenette rolled her eyes "This is both of their faults."

"Well it's over now, so forget them all." May smiled at the girl "Let's just make today a Disney day. We have microwave popcorn and everything."

"Sounds perfect." Dawn smiled back and nodded. 'Disney day' was the name the two girls had given to a day where they would spend the entire day doing nothing but watch Disney movies. Walter Disney was a genius and getting lost in his world of animation was exactly what she needed. Although, on occasion they did add 'Dreamworks' and 'Pixar' movies too. Basically, they just watched animated movies.

A few minutes later, May returned with a large bowl of freshly popped microwave popcorn and a stack of DVDs. She placed them both on the bed before looking back at her best friend.

"So, which one first?"

"I feel like watching 'Monster's Inc' right now. What do you think?" The bluenette suggested.

"We don't usually start with Pixar, but okay." She shrugged and picked out the DVD before walking over to the BluRay player and turning on the TV. Having a flat screen TV built into the wall was something both girls had in their rooms and one of their favourite things about the house too.

Both girls' families were of wealthy backgrounds and therefore when they moved out, they were able to split the price between each other and buy a decently sized house. Of course, it had nothing on Delia Ketchum's mansion, but for two twenty-year-olds, it was more than enough.

May jumped back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, using it as a backrest as she leaned against headboard of Dawn's bed. After the little introduction of the lamp jumping on top of an 'I', symbolising it was a 'Pixar' film, the movie began and both girls drowned out every thought on their mind as they concentrated on it. One last thought came to Dawn's mind before drifting away.

'_I really hope Ash doesn't tell anyone about last night…'_

* * *

**Sooo...what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? I actually already have like half this story planned out but I don't intend to continue if I get too many negative opinions. So please review and let me know what you think :) I'll be deleting 'Student of The Year' within the next couple of days...i guess i kind of got bored with it cuz i couldn't be bothered watching the movie over and over again to get each part right :/**

**Well, as you can see this story is pretty different because usually you find the boy being too old for the girl, but here, Dawn is too old for Ash :) Gary will probably come in around chapter 5...maybe. And as for Dawn's 'deepest darkest secret', you'll probably have to wait a couple more chapters till you find that out ;)**

**anyways, thank you for reading and please review to tell me your opinions!**

**ShadowkittyxX**


End file.
